Let me love you
by Sesshysgirl-08
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the cold, heartless Lord of the West. He cares for nothing and no one. That’s what Kagome was told. After a heartbreaking encounter with Inuyasha Kagome runs away only to run into the ice lord himself. She finds out he’s not so bad and is a
1. Default Chapter

Full summary: Sesshoumaru is the cold, heartless Lord of the West. He cares for nothing and no one. That's what Kagome was told. After a heartbreaking encounter with Inuyasha Kagome runs away only to run into the ice lord himself. She finds out he's not so bad and is allowed to join his group. But wait who is this man that keeps showing up in her dreams. Why is he telling her that she's going to have to make a life changing decision and soon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his group but im working as best I can on getting Sesshoumaru. (This is rated R for now but there will be lemons in other chapters) Now on with the story!

She sat near the campfire replaying the events that happened earlier that day. Her azure eyes dancing with sadness and grief. The flames of the fire reflecting their haunting dance in her beautiful eyes. " Why?" Kagome murmured into the midnight sky. " Why did you do this to me Inuyasha?" she sobbed choking on her tears. ( Flashback) " Inuyasha has been gone a while huh you guys?" Kagome said to the Inutachi.

" Im sure he's fine Kagome-chan , He's probably just cooling off after our encounter with Naraku's puppet earlier today." Sango said. "

I'm sure Lady Sango is correct Kagome-sama, he just needs time to relax himself and calm his mind." Miroku said softly.

You guys are probably right but I can't help but worry , I really think I should check on him." Kagome said with concern. "

If that is what you wish to do then please do so Lady Kagome." Miroku encouraged.

" Okay, I'll be back soon you guys!" She said cheerfully. Kagome got up and started into the forest after the stubborn Hanyou. She had been walking for about 10 minutes when she stared to hear voices. " Phew , finally there's Inu..yas..ha" ' He's with Kikyou , but what are they talking about I wonder?' Kagome crept a little closer to the scene and listened in.

" I do love you Kikyou but I can't let Kagome know that or she wont help with the jewel shards anymore." Inuyasha said. "

You know that no matter what my copy will stay by you side , she knows already that you love me yet she stays to try and win your heart." Kikyou said, her voice filled with ice. "  
"I know but…" Inuyasha started

"Shh , you just said that you love me Inuyasha , if you do than you will do this for me." Kikyou said. " You will finish collecting the jewel shards and then kill Kagome and take back my soul for me" She said with malice.

" Your right Kikyou, she is just a shard detector for me anyway." Inuyasha barked.

" Good , now hurry back before they get too suspicious." She ordered.

(Kagome's p.o.v.)

' What! How could Inuyasha do this to me?' 'I..I..loved him and he wants to try and kill me!' ' Why?' (normal p.o.v) Kagome ran back to camp as quickly as she could and told her friends what happened. " So I can't stay you guys , I have to go." Kagome murmured. "  
"Lady Kagome , can we not come with you?" Miroku questioned.

"No Miroku, I have to do this on my own , Im sorry…but I will be back." ( end of flash back) " Why did you do this to me Inuyasha?" Kagome sobbed. With tears pouring from her azure pools she said with determination " Well if he thinks I'm weak and useless I'll show him!" " He won't control my heart anymore! I have a job to do so im through moping and crying over you Inuyasha! Tomorrow I'm going to continue on with my responsibilities and have a fresh new start!" With her new thoughts in mind and a destination set Kagome got into her sleeping bag and let the crickets and grasshoppers' lullaby of sleep surround her.

well theres the prolouge..hope you liked it! chappie 2 will be out soon! -sesshysgirl08-


	2. the encounter

Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds singing their morning tunes and the trickling of a spring nearby. The sun was high in the sky , shinning down on her as a sign to get up and ready for the day. " Ahh what a beautiful morning!" Kagome exclaimed. ' Even though it's so beautiful I can't help but feel sad.' She thought. " Come on cheer up Kagome you've got to put that baka behind you he's not worth your tears!" She told herself. So with a fake smile on her face she ate a quick breakfast then head out to look for shards. ( 1 hour later) Jeeze… no wonder Inuyasha carried me so much, it takes forever to find shards!" she whined. " Man , what I wouldn't give for demon speed right now!" she moaned." But I really should be thankful it's such a beautiful day.' She thought glumly. Kagome was just getting ready to stop and eat lunch when she heard a giggle in the bush behind her. " Huh..what was that…how weird." She said aloud. Then out of the bushes ran a little girl. She wore an orange and black kimono , and part of her hair was up in a side ponytail. She also had a very warm toothy grin. " Hey there what's your name?" Kagome asked.

" Rin's name is Rin!" she exclaimed happily. " What's yours?" she questioned. "

"Hello Rin my name is Kagome." She said.

" Rin thinks Kagome is very pretty!" Rin said cheerfully flashing Kagome a big toothy smile.

" Thank you Rin , I think you have a very pretty smile." Kagome exclaimed. A cute giggle was Rin's reply. " Well Rin , I was just about to make some lunch, would you like to join me?" Kagome asked politely.

" Rin would love to….can Jaken-sama eat with us too?" she asked cutely.

"Umm sure but im going to start lunch now ok." Kagome replied.

"Ok, Jaken-sama knows how to find Rin anyway." ( 10 minutes later)

"Ok Rin lunch is ready… but where is your friend Jaken?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Rin doesn't know but Jaken-sama can find Rin." She said with complete confidence.

" OK then lets start eating , shall we." Kagome said , giggling at the girl's innocence.

" Kagome, what is this?" Rin questioned.

"Oh this, this is ramen." Kagome said while slurping up a noodle. Rin giggled and said

" Rin thinks it's really good! "

"Ariagato Rin." Kagome said 

"Uhuh." They were both enjoying the sounds of nature and of course their ramen when they heard a scratchy voice screeching Rin's name.

" RIN! RIN! Where are you , you good for nothing ningen brat!" He squawked.

" Jaken-sama!" Rin squeaked.

" There you are brat!" He said taking deep breaths, hands on his knees. " How many times do I have to tell you, stay near me , Lord…who is that?" Jaken wheezed, pointing a grimy green finger at Kagome.

"Oh, this is Kagome-neechan , Rin forgot to tell you Jaken-sama she wants us to eat lunch with her." She squealed happily.

"We don't have time Rin Lord mmph!" Rin stopped his blabbering with a mouthful of noodles.

" Mmmm.. well maybe we can stay for just a bit." He said.

" Im glad you can stay Rin." Kagome said.

"Ahem!"

" Oh yeah, Im glad your friend can stay too." She said , blushing. ' I can't believe I forgot about Jaken , man I feel kinda stupid for that.' ' Wait where have I seen that imp before?' Oh yeah , he walks around with Sesshoumaru!' she panicked.

"Human." Came a smooth , monotone voice. Kagome looked up slowly into beautiful yet ice cold golden eyes. " What do you think you are doing with something that belongs to This Sesshoumaru?" he demanded.

" Oh Boy!"

there you go! Im sorry for them being such short chapters and im sorry for the cliffy. This is my first fanfic so im also sorry if it's not the greatest. But anyway please read and review. Flames are welcome. So until next time, Ja!


	3. chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I took so long to update up this chappie should be a little longer k so please read it and hopefully you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the group but man do I wish I had Sesshoumaru!

"I was ummmm, just giving them lunch!" Kagome started nervously. "I found Rin hiding in a bush and offered her lunch, then Jaken came I offered him lunch too! That's all I did I swear!" Kagome said.

"Hmph!"Was her answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Kagome-neechan come with us please." Rin begged. Sesshoumaru arched a perfect brow and looked down at Kagome with indifference. He looked down at Rin's pleading face and just nodded his head. "Yeah! Kagome-neechan can come with us!" Rin cheered.

"Ummm Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Kagome asked. He didn't even look back at her and went to sit and wait for them to get done.

"Don't worry Kagome-neechan; Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't eat much human food anyway." Rin explained.

"Okay Rin, Ariagato." Was all Kagome said before she quickly finished her lunch and got ready to go.

" Hurry up you annoying little brat!" Jaken screeched.

"Don't yell at Rin she's just a little girl, geeze, give her a break!" Kagome yelled back.

" Shut up you annoying ningen wench!" Jaken barked back.

" Enough!" Sesshoumaru said , annoyance clear in his voice." This Sesshoumaru's patience wears thin!"

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru, this lowly servant is very sorry!" Jaken cried. They walked in silence for about another 30 minutes. Sesshoumaru stopped and took a quick "sniff" of the air. A growl poured free from hi lips along with a name that made Kagome's eyes burn with anger and hate.

" Inuyasha is headed this way." Sesshoumaru said, informing the group.

" Why would he bother coming after me!" Kagome seethed. " I left for a reason , I can't stay with someone I can't trust!" she spat bitterly. As if on cue Inuyasha ran from the trees and into the clearing they were , at the moment, walking through.

" Kagome you baka , what do you think your doin' runnin' away like that!" Inuyasha barked. At that moment Sango and Miroku decided to grace the group with their presence.

"Well Inuyasha, I don't honestly think I could stay with a person I can't trust now can I." she said, ice lacing her voice.

"Huh! What'cha mean Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

" Don't act stupid Inuyasha ,Though that is probably very hard for you, I know about your little "chat" with Kikyou." Kagome said smugly.

" Oh. Shit!" Inuyasha yelped

"Uhuh! So honestly I had every right to have left without you knowing!" Kagome started." Because if you think I'm stupid enough to go back with your little group than you really are a baka-inu!" She ground out.

" But Kagome." Inuyasha started.

"But nothing Inuyasha, I loved you and I stayed by you for years and what do I get…the one man I loved tries to kill me, well that's not happening bub, you can go search for the shards with your precious Kikyou for all I care you asshole!" she said spinning on her heel. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama do you think we cloud leave please." Kagome asked politely. He nodded his head and started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute, bitch, don't think you can get away with callin' me that!" Inuyasha fumed.

" Oh I'm sooo sorry Inuyasha, here let me make up for it, SIT, SIT,SIT , SIT ,SIT ,SIT ,SIT,SIT…SIT!" Kagome screeched. A stream of curses flew from his mouth, something that would make even a sailor bush. " Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama do you think my friends could come with us…please?" she asked.

"Hmph, if that is what you wish." He said in his velvety smooth voice.

"Ohhh, Ariagato Sesshoumaru-sama, you are the best!" Kagome squealed happily. Sesshoumaru just grunted and once again continued walking.

" Why you…Kagome get back here!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"SIT!" was her answer and they finally left the stubborn hanyou for good.  
(1 hour later)

They had been walking for some time now but the group seemed happy and carefree, well except for Sesshoumaru who kept his emotionless façade in place. Sango and Kagome walked in back chatting happily. Miroku walked just in front of them though he wished he was behind them .Rin and Shippou had immediately taken a liking to each other and played like they and known each other for years. The sun had started to set blanketing the world in beautiful colors of red, yellow, orange and pink. Sango and Kagome both agreed that it would be a good idea to stop for the night and set up camp.

" Ummm, Sesshoumaru-sama do you think it would be ok if we stopped to set up camp?" Kagome asked hopefully.

" Hai, we may." He answered.

" Ariagato Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sesshoumaru only nodded and found a good place to set up camp. The area was breathtaking to Kagome. The area was surrounded by trees except for the stream that ran along the side. It had many Sakura trees, their pedals falling to the ground looking like silky pink snowflakes. They set up camp and got a good fire going.

" Okay you guys, who wants tea?" Kagome said in her cheery voice.

" I would greatly enjoy some tea, Lady Kagome." Miroku said politely.

" I would also like some tea please Kagome-chan." Sango said.

" Sesshoumaru-sama would you like some tea?" Kagome asked politely.

" Indeed." He said smoothly.

" Ok and I'm definitely going to have some." She said to herself. As Kagome was preparing the tea Sesshoumaru said to her

" Tomorrow we will head for my castle, from where we are now we should get there by early afternoon, if we keep a good pace." He said in his deep calm voice.

" Ok Sesshoumaru-sama and once again , Domo Ariagato." She said with respect. Sesshoumaru gazed into her azure depths and thought

' Her eyes are quite beautiful, they are very different from any other ningens' I've seen.' ' Wait what am I doing thinking this way about a ningen.' He thought. ' She may have nice eyes but-

" Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said, bringing him from his thoughts. "Here is your tea." She said. He gave her a slight nod as a thank you and took a sip

" Green tea." He said. Once again he went back to his thoughts. ' she is a ningen and it is wrong of me to think of her as anything but that!' he thought , coming to a conclusion. He heard her melodic laugh and suddenly, for the first time, thought he was wrong. ' How could a ningen have such a beautiful laugh and such mesmerizing eyes?' he thought. ' Her sent is also very enticing…wait her sent, she does not smell of a ningen at all!' he said to himself. ' She smells nothing of that disgusting human body odor, she only smells of spring rain, sakura blossoms and waterfalls.' He thought. ' How very interesting.'

I'm evil aren't I! well theres chapter three for you..hope you enjoyed it! If you want to know what happens you have to review...but hey even if it's a flame its welcome ok. so please review and the next chappie should be up soon ok.


	4. the talk

heres chapter 4 guys hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the inutachi or anyone else but ill be darned if I do give up my fight for Sesshoumaru!

In the morning, after everyone got up Kagome made a quick breakfast than everyone got ready and they set out for Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome decided to take a chance and walked up beside Sesshoumaru.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, do you mind if I walk here?" She asked boldly.

" This Sesshoumaru does not mind." he answered.

"Ok, Ariagato!" she said cheerfully. ' Hmmm , how do I start a conversation with him?' kagome thought. ' I mean I can't walk up to the man and say " Hey, do you like flowers, cause I think there perdy!" Before she could think of anything to say, he asked her

" Why did you choose This Sesshoumaru to travel with , could you not have traveled with your ningen companions?" he asked smoothly.

" Well I guess I could have just traveled with them , but I knew that I'd be safe with you." she answered sheepishly.

" Safe, how do you know that for sure, I could make you fell safe only so that it is easier for me to kill you, you do not have the right to trust someone that you do not even know well enough to judge." he said.

" Ya I know but ... I just know you won't attack us." she said

"Hmph!" ' she just knows , that's absurd , how she can trust me yet not fear me?' he thought angrily.

" Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Kagome said. Her only sign that he was listening was the cold stare he gave her with his molten gold eyes. " Why do you want the tetseigia(spelling) so badly?"

" Because it is rightfully mine , how you managed to grab hold of it and I could not I do not know." he said bitterly , annoyed by here question.

"Oh!" was all she said in reply. They walked in silence for about an hour before a very random question popped into Kagome's thoughts. " Sesshoumaru-sama, what is that fluffy thing on your shoulder?" she asked, blushing.

"This is not a thing, this is my tail." he answered with ice. Her lips formed an "O" but she kept silent for a while.

" I'm sorry , I did not mean to insult." she said after a few moments. He only gave her a slight incline of his head , though his face stayed emotionless. They once again walked in silence until a giggling Rin came bouncing up to their sides.

" Kagome-neechan, Rin picked these for you!" she said happily, shoving four violets into Kagome's hand.

" Ariagato Rin!" Kagome chimed.

" Oh and Sesshoumaru-sama , Rin picked these for you, aren't they pretty?" she asked.

" Hai Rin." he answered.

" Yah! Rin picked those pretty ones because the look like Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes!" Rin squealed. He quickly looked down at the flowers that seemed to have appeared in his hands and only nodded and pat Rin on the head. Rin ran away giggling happily.

"She is soo adorable , How'd you ever come across someone like her?"Kagome asked. He growled in annoyance at the girls constant questions but said anyway

" She was attacked by wolves and killed , I used Tensiega on her and brought her back simply because she tried to help me."

" Wow! you saved her, how sweet!" Kagome squealed. He only glared at Kagome and said

" I , Sesshoumaru , am NOT sweet."

" Okay! and I don't have a bad temper!" she mumbled. He growled and gave her a glare that would freeze hell over, but she only chose to ignore him. ( 2 hours later) When lunch time rolled around they all stopped and Kagome and Sango started to prepare lunch. Sango noticed how her friend kept glancing at Sesshoumaru every now and then.

' Does Kagome-chan like Sesshoumaru?' she asked herself.' If so I could use this information later on.' she giggled evilly. " Kagome-chan do you wish to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked innocently.

" W-wha...no, not really, why?" she stuttered.

" Well, I saw you glancing over at him every few minutes, but I was wrong , Hmph, I was willing to take over preparing lunch too." she said in mock innocence.

" Oh really , you honestly don't mind Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

" Of course not Kag-chan , please, go a head and talk to him!" she urged.

" O-ok, Thanks Sango-chan!" she exclaimed. She got up slowly and walked over to the cold Taiyoukai. " Sesshouamru-sama, do you mind if I sit here?" Kagome asked, turning a cute shade of pink. He once again only gave a slight incline of his head. Kagome sat down quickly and wasn't prepared for the question he fired off.

" What did that Hanyou Baka do to make you loose trust in him?" he asked in his rich voice. This was still a sore subject for Kagome but for some odd reason she felt that it was okay to tell Sesshoumaru.

" Well I was coming back from my ti-home village and I heard voices...it wound up being Inuyasha and Kikyou." she started. As she spoke Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice the sadness dancing her azure depths , he could truly get lost in those eyes." They were plotting against me, planning to k-kill me so that Kikyou could have the rest of 'her' soul back!" The sadness quickly flickered to anger and it truly surprised him that someone's emotions could change so quickly.

' She seemed so unfazed by this subject when she faced the Hanyou , now it seems she is truly sad.' he thought. ' She was just covering her feeling of hurt and betrayal that the Hanyou caused her.' he told himself.

" All I can say is this Sesshoumaru-sama; giving someone all your love is never an assurance that they will love you back , don't expect love in return , just wait for it to grow in their heart, But if it doesn't be content that it grew in yours. It takes only a minutes to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, But it takes a life time to forget someone." she said with wisdom that seemed to surpass her years. Sango's voice rang clear in their ears , it was time for lunch. As they got up Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that he had grown to respect that woman , at least a little for her wisdom and strength.

Lunch was uneventful for the most part , except Miroku went on a groping spree and got two very red handprints on his lightly tanned face. This of course got the women into very grumpy moods quickly. And of course Miroku, being his lecherous self tried it again and found himself running for his life from two very angry women.(Yah!girl power! sry)

Besides that they had started off towards Sesshoumaru's castle with Ah-Un carrying an unconscious hoshi with a huge lump and two very new bright red handprints on his face. Kagome and Sango chattered happily in the back of the group while Rin sang and played happily with Shippou. Sesshoumaru walked quietly in the front of the group, watching for danger. He had a brown nosing imp following very closely behind him.( hahaha you get it!)

" So, Kagome-chan how did you chat with Lord Sesshoumaru go?" Sango asked, her eyes trained on her friend.

" Just fine, you know Sesshou-" Kagome stopped suddenly. Wondering what made her friend stop Sango looked toward Sesshoumaru to see the most beautiful estate she had ever seen.

"WOW!" they both said in unison

" This, would be my home." Sesshoumaru said.

I am just soo evil! Anyway, once again I'm sorry for the long wait but school is a bummer with all the tests and projects it's just really hard. UGH! I HATE IT! Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up very soon!


	5. this is your home!

Disclaimer"I dont own Inuyasha or any of the Inutachi...dont rub it in!

Kagome and Sango both gazed in awe at the magnificent structure in front of them. It had two huge pearly white gates with a silver outline and a marble fence surrounding the castle. The castle itself looked like and old time castle with many balconies and look-outs. As Sesshoumaru led them through the gates they gasped at how beautiful it was up close.

"Wow Sesshoumaru-sama, this is your home!" kagome exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!" she said. Sango and Miroku both agreed whole-heartedly. As they walked through the front yard of the castle their jaws hit the floor once again. They walked into the castle and "WOW!" could be heard echoing through the castle. The inside was spectacular! As you walk into the castle there are two stair cases, one leading left, and the other right. The stairs were made of a beautiful pearl white marble and had a red carpet running down the middle laced with silver. All of the floors were marble and had the same carpeting. They looked up at the ceiling only to find a gigantic blue crescent moon also outlined in silver. The crescent moon glistened and shined in the light and as you moved. To everyone's surprise there were vases filled with beautiful flowers sitting on small tables in the hallways.

"I will have a servant escort you to your rooms." Sesshoumaru said, breaking their train of thought.

"Thank you very much Sesshoumaru-sama this is wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed

"Yes, we are very grateful for you making us so very comfortable and allowing us to stay in your home." Miroku said calmly. Sesshoumaru nodded his head then turned and headed to his office. Miroku and Sango were being led away to their rooms.

'Hmmm, Miroku walking away with two beautiful women and its quiet.' Kagome giggled 'Lets just wair...5, 4.3.2.1 SLAP!

"Hentai!" came he sound of two screaming young women. "I thought you were MONK Miroku, not just a man dressed in robes!" came Sango's angry voice... Kagome was giggling happily when someone popped up in front of her. She jumped back in surprise but soon calmed down seeing it was only her servant there to bring her to her room.

"Hello Lady Kagome, I am Kazuma and I will be your personal servant." She said in a soft yet very clear voice.

'Her voice reminds me of the wind, hushed yet beautiful and you know its there.' Kagome thought. "Hello Kazuma, it seems you already know my name but what the heck, Hi I'm Kagome!"She said cheerfully, bowing low. Kazuma also bowed then said

"Follow me."

"You know Kazuma, you are very pretty!" Kagome gushed.

"Domo Ariagato!" Kazuma said, blushing. She had crystal clear blue eyes yet hair that contrasted greatly. She had long, slightly wavy fire red hair, her skin was a beautiful ivory and she had big cherry red lips. She was about the same height as Kagome and was wearing a red kimono with white flowers and a white obi. Kagome also noticed she had very sharp, white fangs that popped out and lay on her lips when she smiled.

'Wait smiled, why is she smiling?' Kagome thought. Kazuma had noticed Kagme admiring her and started to smile.

"Ummm, I'm flattered that you would take time to admire me but I was told to bring you to your room." she said, a blush staining her Porcelain cheeks. It was now Kagome's turn to blush and she looked away quickly.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to stare." she said quickly

"There is no problem, I was just trying to do what I was told, and it is nice to know that someone thinks you are pretty." she said, smiling. Kazuma once again started towards Kagome's room. They went up the left stairway and did a bunch of twists and turns.

"How do you know how to get around this castle, there are so many twists and turns I'm getting dizzy!" Kagome complained.

"We are here and I've worked here my whole life so I have learned my way around." Kazuma giggled. She walked up to and opened two beautiful oak doors and heard Kagome take in sharp breath. The room had a huge king seize bed with big navy blue pillows and a silver, very fluffy looking comforter. The room also had a crescent moon on the ceiling except this one was silver. She had a beautiful Mahogany vanity and two huge mahogany closets filled with the most beautiful kimonos made of the finest silk. She had a huge window/door that led out to a huge balcony that overlooked the garden, directly across from the door. The room in all was breathtaking.

"A-are you sure this is the right room." Kagome said, awestruck

"Yes my lady, I am quite sure, lord Sesshoumaru-sama showed me himself which is why I was late to show you to your room." Kazuma said, amusement lacing her soft voice.

"Ummm, ok, Domo ariagato!" Kagome said.

" I will be back when it is time for dinner." Kazuma said, walking over to the door.

" Ok, but do you think it would be alright if I looked around the castle a little?" Kag. Asked

"That would be fine." she answered. With that Kazuma bowed and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

'Hmmm, ok let's go check out Sesshoumaru's castle.' Kagome thought with excitement. She quickly walked out of her room and down the hall. As she walked she couldn't help but notice how happy Sesshoumaru looked in the paintings of him as a child. ' He is smiling in every picture he's in but look how cold he is now.' Kagome thought with a sigh. Putting those thoughts aside she kept walking. She soon found herself in front of a door and got to wondering where it went. She opened the door slowly and sunlight poured in from the cracks in the door. Kagome's eyes grew wide in awe at the sight that she beheld. There in front of her was the most beautiful garden she had every seen. The flowers varied from white to purple and green to pink. There were paths made of white gravel leading in many different directions. But what really held her gaze was the monstrous fountain in the middle of the garden.

As Kagome walked closer to the fountain, feet crunching in the gravel she noticed that there were giant goldfish swimming in the water.

"WOW! This place is amazing!" Kagome said aloud.

"I'm glad you think so." came a deep, velvety voice. Kagome jumped and turned quickly only to sigh in relief

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you scared me!" she said, holding her hands over her heart.

"I did not mean to do so." he said smoothly.

"Don't worry about it I get scared easily anyway...so what are you doing out here?" she asked, her heart finally back to its regular pace.

"I often come out here to think, this garden helps me clear my mind of business and other bothersome things." he said.

"oh." she said "Well this garden is very beautiful!"

"Ariagato."Sesshoumaru said.

'Wow, he said thank you and to me of all people!'Kagome thought, stunned

'Why did I thank her, many people compliment these gardens and I have yet to thank them.' he thought, surprised at himself.

"Thank you very much for letting my friends and I stay here." Kagome said. He only gave her a slight incline of his head.' Obviously he's not gonna talk much so ill just keep trying to get a conversation started.' she thought. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you hate Inuyasha?"

"Because he is a disgrace and a blemish on the family name, not to mention he seemed to be Father's favorite."Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah and he also got the better sword." Kagome mumbled. He let a growl rumble in his chest.

"This Sesshoumaru is not jealous of a worthless half-breed." he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome said, in a fake cheery voice.' I better not push it!' she thought.

'For some odd reason I cant stay mad at this woman.' Sesshoumaru thought, puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you take a walk with me?" Kagome asked in a sweet and hopeful voice. He nodded his head and Kagome started walking deeper into the gardens. They opened up a little more with each question asked.' I feel so safe around him, that's so strange yet I want to feel safe so badly.' kagome thought. "WOW! What a beautiful area, do you want to sit here?"Kagome asked hopefully.

"Hai." was her answer. The area was surrounded in red,pink,and white roses, dog-tooth violets and many sakura trees in full bloom. They sat down under the largest sakura tree and just lost themselves in each others voices.

'His voice is so smooth and velvety, it's like the finest silk!" Kagome thought.

'Her voice is so beautiful and she holds so much knowledge, it seems strange for someone her age.' Sesshoumaru thought. A cold breeze blew through the trees and Kagome naturally moved closer to the warmth that the body next to her provided.' I am only letting her touch me because I know how fragile a ningen can be.' he said, trying to fool himself, but he knew he was attracted to her.' She is very beautiful with her raven hair and unnatural blue eyes.'Sesshoumaru thought.

'Wow, Sesshoumaru hasn't moved me yet, he feels so wonderful to sit next to and his hair is softer than silk!' Kagome thought, said hair tickling her cheek with the help of the gust of the wind.

"This garden is just...stunning!" Kagome exclaimed trying to get her mind of the fact that their two bodies were touching.

"Indeed." he answered. Kagome unconsciencly snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. She was thinking of something else to say when Kazuma popped up in front of them.

"EEP!" kagome squealed, quickly scrambling away from Sesshoumaru but instantly missing the warmth.Kazuma had to hold back her laughter at the look on Kagome's face when she was caught with her lord.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome, dinner is ready." She said in her soft , peaceful voice.

"Ariagato Kazuma!" Kagome said quickly getting off the ground and starting to walk inside.' That was embarrassing!' Kagome thought.' But I could truly get used to living here.' She thought , letting a sigh pour from her lips. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and thought'Yep, I truly could!'


	6. Dreams

Hey everyone..sorry for the wait and I just want to let you know that this chapter isn't all to long but I was trying to hurry and get it posted for you guys...so read and review and you know tell me if you like it...there is a short citrus in this chapter in dream sequence 2 so if your not a person for make-out scenes then don't read dream sequence two...with that said ill let you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone from the show but im NOT gonna give up my fight for Sesshoumaru and I DO own Kazuma! please read the chap. and I hope you enjoy it..( walks away grumbling about how old people always have the best things )

After a very uneventful dinner Kagome finally got back up into her room and decided it was time to head to bed. She changed into a light white sleeping yakuta and went to climb into bed.

"Kagome." came a soft voice.

"Huh..oh, yes Shippou?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked sheepishly

"Of course you can sweetie, come on climb into bed with me." Kagome said lovingly.

"YAY!" Shippou screeched and flew into bed. Giggling, Kagome followed little Shippou's lead.

"Wow! this blanket really is as comfortable as it looked!" Kagome exclaimed

"Okkasan this bed is really comfy huh!" Shippou said through a now contagious yawn.

"Yeaaaah..it really is!" Kagome said. "Ok now lets try and get some sleep." Kagome said, not realizing she was the only one awake. 'Oh...he's already asleep!' she thought, blushing. 'I should really try and get some sleep too.' Kagome thought. She put her head down on her pillow and soon fell fast asleep with Shippou curled up at her side.

DREAM SEQUENCE ONE

( Kag. p.o.v.)

At first everything was white, but then I saw someone. He seemed faintly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. He turned to me and I gasped. His eyes were amazing! Most of his eye was a beautiful what looked like navy blue. Surrounding his eye was a fire red, then around his pupil was a thin silver line. Besides his eyes he was a very handsome man. He wore a kimono similar to Sesshoumaru's but it was black with a red phoenix on the back and red outlined the rest of the kimono. His sash was also red and black. He only had one sword were as Sesshoumaru has two. His hair went to his waist and was mostly black and had fire red strips in it. He also had huge black wings with red feathers at the bottoms making it look like they were flaming. ( I know. Lots of red and black..lol) His skin was very fair and contrasted greatly with the rest of his body. I was once again drawn back to his face. He had a half star on his forehead that was mostly black but had an outline around it that was a mix of violet and red. His eyes had red, what looked like eye shadow(you know what sesshy has )on them. All-in all he could surly take a girls breath away. His voice broke her out of her 'lets admire the new guy' stage.

"It is funny that you would think of me so." he said , his voice was like the sound of a soft spring shower , it was very soothing. "My name is Sano." he said in a very calm and collected voice.

"Hello Sano-sama, my name is Higurashi, Kagome." I said. What he said next surprised me, though it probably shouldn't have.

"Hai, I know who you are, I have come to speak with you about something that is of great importance." Sano said.

"Ok then, please tell me." I urged. He looked at me through serious eyes and said

"You, Higurashi, Kagome will have to make a decision that will forever change you."

"Huh..well please continue, what do I have to decide?" I asked, I really wanted to know.

"I protect the human race, it was my choice as a youkai, you though are ningen." he said as though talking about the weather. " You will have to make the same decision that I, myself once made, you are pure of both heart and soul and have great powers as a miko." he started. " You use them well but the choice that you make when the time comes will determine if you are truly meant to have these powers and if you will, over time continue to use them for the right cause." he said.

"So your saying that depending on my choice I will either keep my powers or I will loose them?" I asked. pretty much completely confused.

"In a way that is correct but that is not all that this choice or decision rather means." He looked around for a minute then said something that got me pretty darn mad. "Gomen ne, we must continue this another time, it seems I am not meant to tell you all of this at once." "So, until I see you again Ja Kagome." He said as if he hadn't just left me hanging on a totally important subject.

"Wait you can't go yet we're not done talking!" I said, more pleading then anything really. He acted as though he didn't hear me and rapidly started to fade. Before he was completely gone he gave me a quick bow. The last thing I heard was his silky voice say "Ja."

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE ONE(end of kag p.o.v.)

Kagome awoke with a start "Whoa that was kinda wierd."she said.'O well, better try and get back to sleep' she thought. Kagome once again put her head down on her pillow and drifted off into a much needed state of rest.

DREAM SEQUENCE TWO

(there is a short citrus in this dream so if you don't like make out scenes do not read thanx Kag p.o.v.)

He just stood there near the lake, his silky silver hair flowing gently in the breeze. With the sunset behind him he was even more breathtaking than usual. He looked at me and...smiled? I think my heart just stopped! He slowly started to walk towards me with that heart stopping smile still plastered on his porcelain face. I started to walk towards him as well, it seemed my feet had a mind of their own. When we finally stopped our bodies were practically touching and our faces were mere inches apart. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." I said.

"Hello Kagome, it is good to see you." he said to me as though he says that everyday, I think I just had another heart attack.

"Ariagato Lord Sesshoumaru, its good to see you too." I said.

"Will you always love the hanyou?" he asked, a hint of sadness lacing his silky voice.

"I will always love him, but now I only think of him as a brother." I said, it was the truth after all. I saw hope spark in his beautiful eyes, the first emotion ive ever seen in them.

"Come, please sit with me." He said. I only nodded my head and we walked over to the mossy bank of the lake together. At first I sat a good distance away from the gorgeous Taiyoukai but I just kept moving closer and closer, telling myself 'he wont bite!' though he is a inu-youkai. We gazed out over the lake, sitting in silence for a while. Then a question that i really wanted to know the answer to popped into my head

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you ever been in love?" I asked. He looked at me with warm eyes and it startled me at first.

"The only love i have ever known was the love for my mother though my soul yerns to find someone that will make me content and complete, in other words my soul yerns for a life mate." he said. "Strangly enough you have been pluaging my thoughts and dreams as of late and it makes me wonder." he started. "Why have you been taking over my mind latly but most of all, I wish to know what it would be like to kiss one such as you." he said, looking over at me. I was in total shock, yet found myself wondering the same thing, what would it be like to kiss him?

I looked down at the ground, finding the moss very interesting when two slender fingers gently clasped onto my chin. I looked up into pools of molten gold and was surprised to find longing in those burning depths.

"Would you allow me the privlage of knowing what it is like to kiss an angel?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I blushed and was a little nervous but gave him a slow nodd. A small smile appeared on his face and he brought a big hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned my face into his big hand, it felt wonderful to be wanted. I closed my eyes as his warm lips gently covered my own.

'Wow, he's so gentle!' I thought.

'Her lips are so warm and they are softer than the finest silk.' Sesshoumaru thought.(normal p.o.v.)

Sesshoumaru gently slid his tongue across Kagome's bottom lip, asking for entrence. She let out a soft moan and Sesshoumaru dipped his tongue into her wet moist cavern. Their tongues collided and battled for dominence but Sesshoumaru soon won. He traced every inch of her warm mouth, burning every inch into his memory. They broke apart for only a second to catch their breath. Sesshoumaru dipped down for another kiss and Kagome accepted it greedily. Kagome laced her hands in his long silky silver mane.'It's softer than anything I've ever felt before!' she thought.

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome's bottom lip into his mouth and gently traced over it with one of his pearly white fangs earning himself another moan from Kagome. He nipped and sucked her bottom lip before letting it slowly slide from his warm mouth. His last thought before their kiss ended was

'She tastes so sweet, like warm milk.' He pulled away from her slowly, a small grin on his face. "Thank you, I am quite glad you let me kiss you." he said. With half open eyes Kagome said

"No problem, you can do that anytime..your an amazing kisser!" she gushed. His grin only got slightly wider, his ego growing with every word. (that could be bad! lol ) Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, her head resting on his well toned chest. Listening to his steady heart beat Kagome fell into a deep sleep, feeling completely content.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE TWO

Kagome woke up with a gasp, a light sheen of sweat covering her body.' Why would I dream of something like that!' she thought. 'That was just weird...but it was a great dream.' she thought sheepishly. 'Arg! I shouldn't be thinking of things like this, I need to get back to sleep!' she scolded herself mentally. So for the last time that night her head hit the soft pillow and she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. chapter 7

I made this chapter quite a bit longer..17 pages to be exact! Anyway, there is a short citrus in this chapter between sess/kag..so like i said in earlier chapter don't read it if you don't like it kk It's toward the end of the fic so dont worry if you dont read it you wont miss much at all ok. Anyway..on with the stroy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters but i'll be danmed if i let Rumiko Takahashi have Sesshoumaru all to herself!

Kagome was awoken from her sleep when she heard a light knocking on her door. She looked around the room, finding Shippou gone she yelled "Come in!" Kazuma opened the door and walked in shutting it silently behind her. She gave Kagome a bow and said

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru thinks its best you get up, it's almost noon."

"WHAT! NOON!" Kagome screeched. Kazuma flinched at her tone but nodded.

"Would you like to take a bath, I could show you the hot springs." She offered, knowing she wouldn't be turned down.

"Oh that would be great!" Kagome squealed happily. Kazuma gave her a toothy grin and led the way to the hot springs. She led Kagome up to two huge oak doors and said.

"These are the hot springs, in my opinion they are very beautiful." So without further hesitation she opened the doors. Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth and she let out a loud gasp. The hot springs were truly beautiful. There were three very large springs, one was in the middle while the other two were set higher, one to the left, one to the right. They were surrounded in many different, exotic flowers and to top it all off, above the three springs was a waterfall that flowed directly into the one below it (The middle one) and had smaller streams that flowed into the others on the left and right.

"Wow!" was the only word that came to Kagome's mind when she looked at the steaming paradise in front of her, seemingly calling her name. Kazuma giggled and said

"I will be back shortly with a kimono my lady."

"Oh, Kazuma, I would really prefer that you call me Kagome, just Kagome, It doesn't seem right being called 'my Lady'." Kagome said.

"If that I what you wish, I will do so." Kazuma said approvingly. With that said Kazuma left to go get Kagome's kimono. Kagome quickly stripped and got into the middle spring. She hissed out a sigh as the hot water lapped at her skin, seemingly washing her cares away.

'Wow, this feels wonderful!' she thought in pure bliss. After a few minutes of just relaxing she thought she should probably get to the washing part if her bath. She looked around and found some soap and what looked like shampoo. She took the sweet smelling shampoo into her hands and started to lather her hair with its flowery fragrance when there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome-sama, I have your kimono." Came Kazuma's oh so calm voice.

"Oh...come in." Kagome shouted. She heard the door quietly open and close behind her along with light footsteps.

"Kagome-sama, I don't mean to be rude but you have been in the springs a while…I think it would be best to get out before Lord Sesshoumaru throws a fit." Kazuma said giggling.

"Oh, ok, I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Kagome said, quickly rinsing her hair.

"I'll wait by the door." Kazuma said, turning and silently walking to the door. After Kagome washed her body she got out and quickly towel dried herself, scanning the room for her kimono.

"Uh…Kazuma, where is my kimono?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"On that rock by the middle hot spring." Kazuma answered.

"Oh, how did I not see that?" Kagome said, she looked over at the kimono and gasped. Kazuma held up the kimono for Kagome to see. It was a dark navy blue with beautifly embroidered silver snowflakes. The back of the kimono was mostly covered in a giant silver crescent moon and the obi was white and outlined in a sky blue. The last thing she noticed were the navy blue silk slippers. "Wow, that beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed in awe. Kazuma giggled at her mistress and said

"Well are you just going to stare at it or shall you put it on?" Kagome blushed a pretty pink and said

"Oh, well, I think I might wear it." 'Wow, you sounded really smart there Kagome!' she thought. Kagome pushed her thoughts aside and walked over to Kazuma intent on putting on her dazzling kimono. As she slid into the kimono she couldn't help but gasp again. The kimono was made of silk and felt like water rushing down her snowy skin. Kazuma tied her obi and said

"Wow Kagome you look like a tennyo!" Kagome's face flushed pink again and she gave her a bright smile.

"Ariagato Kazuma!" she beamed. Kazuma just gave her friend a smile and took her hand to lead her to the dinning room. As they walked Kagome couldn't help but admire how beautiful Kazuma was, she knew she was jealous.

"Kagome, why are you staring?" she asked.

"Gomen, I'm just jealous, your so beautiful, I cant help but feel as though I pale in comparison to you." She said with a fresh blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh please Kagome, if you weren't beautiful then why my Lord would be even semi interested in you?" she said, not realizing what she had just told Kagome.

"Wha-Lord Sesshoumaru is attracted to…me?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"He, he, forget I said anything." Kazuma said, quickening her pace. 'Oh my, If lord Sesshoumaru found out that I told her or knew anything about him this I most likely wouldn't be standing here right now…I personally like being able to stand here.' Kazuma thought.

'Ya right, Sesshoumaru's attracted to me…in my dreams!' Kagome thought. With the mention of dreams and Kazuma's words, Kagome's dreams of the night before came flying back to her. 'Oh man, why'd I have to remember that of all things, and right when I'm about to see him!' Kagome thought, swallowing thickly. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the calm voice repeatedly calling her name. After about two long minutes Kagome came back down to earth. "Huh…oh, ya?" she said.

"We are here Kagome." Kazuma said, stifling her giggles.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, stiffening. Kazuma noticed her friend's unease and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine and your friends will be there." She said, trying anything. With the mention of 'friends' Kagome quickly perked up and said

"Okay…I'm ready." 'Hopefully I can sit next to Sango-chan, we need to talk, I haven't talked to her in like two days!' she thought. Kazuma opened two huge doors and for the fourth time that day Kagome gasped. The dinning room was beautiful and HUGE! In the middle of the room there was a table that could fit at leas forty people. It was, of course brown and had a white cloth running down the very middle of the entire table. The chairs were brown and had white cushions that had silver crescent moons covering the middle of them all. The room itself had many portraits of Taiyoukai's that had once ruled the west, Sesshoumaru's father being one. As Kagome's eyes hit Inutaisho's picture her eyes grew wide. 'Wow! He's gorgeous, now I know were Sesshoumaru gets his looks.' She thought. Raking her eyes away from the most recent Taiyoukai she continued to scan the room. There were many smaller tables that had vases full of flowers, courtesy of Rin. (lol ) lastly the ceiling had a large silver crescent moon. (All the rooms are gonna have the crescent moons ok…just to let you know...) All in all the room was breathtaking.

Kagome finished scanning the room and went to find her place at the table. Her eyes hit all of her friends and they sparkled with joy when they hit Sango. 'Good, we can talk!' Kagome thought. She pulled he eyes away only for her azure depths to hit pools of molten gold. She gasped as the looked into the gorgeous Taiyoukia's eyes but quickly turned away, blushing. The act did not go unnoticed by Sango and she grinned evilly.

'Kagome-chan must like Sesshoumaru-sama.' She thought. 'Just something I'll have fun prying out of her later.' (Hears Sango laugh evilly in background and everyone turns and looks at her like she's crazy…lmao …that would be funny.)

Kagome quickly walked over to Sango and Miroku. She gave Sango and hug and hesitantly did the same to Miroku. She knew she shouldn't have as she felt a strong hand firmly grip her butt.

"HENTAI!" she squeaked as her hand connected with his tan cheek. Miroku was now sporting a very red new handprint and a silly grin adorned his face.

"It was worth the pain." He said through his lopsided grin. Sesshoumaru had to stop the growl that urged to pour free from his lips.

'Why am I so protective of her, I do not like her.' He thought.

'Oh but you know you do as well as I do, dearest Sesshoumaru.' his conscience bellowed in his head.

'Not you!' Sesshoumaru ground out.

'I've just come to make a point sesshy!' he said.

'And what might that be, and why can't it wait.' He asked with impatience.

'Only that you like Kagome and you know it's true!' he hissed.

'I do not like her, she is a mere ningen!' he grunted.

'Oh don't play that with me mister, you know you do, don't deny it!' Sesshoumaru mentally growled and said

'This will wait until a more appropriate time!' There was no room for further discussion in that statement and even his conscience knew when to quit.

'Fine, later!' he said and then he was gone. When Sesshoumaru came back to the real world everyone had already stared eating and chatting happily. He started to eat his own food, eyes on Kagome.

Kagome and Sango were chatting happily about how wonderful Sesshoumaru's castle was when Sango grinned slyly and said

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru, what do you think of him?" That question had Sesshoumaru's complete attention and he listened in.

"Huh! What do you mean 'what do I think of him'." She asked, pretending not to know what she meant.

"You know what I mean Kagome-chan, are you attracted to him?" she asked as if it were an everyday type of question.

"I ummm well…do I have to answer?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

"Of course." She started. "But not right now if you don't want to." Kagome gave a sigh of relief as Sesshoumaru gave an almost inaudible growl of disapproval.

"Ok Sango-chan, lets talk tonight in my room that would be much better." Kagome said, very much relieved.

"Ok, that's cool." Sango said, using some of Kagome's words. After that talk lunch went by very uneventfully. Miroku tried to grope Sango but that did NOT work. Besides that nothing really happened. After lunch both Shippou and Rin came running up to Kagome and asked in unison

"Kagome, can you come outside and play with us pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase" They asked giving her the best puppy-dog eyes they could muster.

"Of course, I'd love to!" she said, sending their spirits flying.

"YAY!" came two happy children's voices. They flew ahead of Kagome and straight into the gardens. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the two happy children as she walked into the garden. She stared in awe, even though she'd seen the gardens before she couldn't help but admire their beauty. She spotted the hyper kids playing in a large field full of vivid green grass. She looked around and saw a sakura tree and it was right near where the kids were playing. 'Wow. I got lucky.' She thought. She walked through the gardens and sat down under the beautiful tree that was surprisingly in full bloom.

As the children played she watched the sakura blossoms fall like silky pink snow flakes. 'This garden is just so beautiful!' she thought. Because she was in her daze she didn't see the two giggling children approach her until it was too late. She noticed them as they flew at her and tackled her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly.

"Wait shipgigglespou, pleagigglesse stogigglesop, HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Kagome tried to talk through her fits of laughter. "Rin pleagigglesse stogigglesop I'gigglesll give ygigglesou chocolate!" As if the magic word all the tickling stopped.

"Chocolate huh." Shippou said with a sly grin. Kagome got out of her laughs before she answered

"Hai, chocolate, just no more tickling!" she pleaded.

"Rin thinks we should stop so Kagome-neechan will give us cho-co-late." she said, tying to sound out the new word.

"Ok Rin, we'll stop but when do we get the chocolate?" Shippou asked

"You'll get it after dinner and don't you pout or you wont get any." She said with a triumphant smirk. 'I don't want to be mean but that's the only way I'm gonna get them to stop tickling me.' She thought

"Fine." Shippou grumbled. But thinking of the chocolate instantly brightened his mood and he launched himself at Kagome with a giggling Rin following his lead.

"Thank you soooooo much okkasan!" Shippou squealed.

"Thank you sooo much Kagome-neechan, Rin thinks you're the best!" Rin said sweetly. Kagome gave them both a bright smile and hugged them close.

Sesshoumaru watched the heartwarming scene with warm eyes. Even though his eyes showed emotion, his face was still cold and emotionless.

'She is very beautiful and would make a great mother.' He thought and for once he didn't fight with himself. 'I will have to get Kazuma to go get Kagome soon; I must inform her of the upcoming ball.' He thought.

(Back with Kagome)

After Kagome got the crazy sugar-crazed kids to calm down she went back into her thoughts.

'That dream I had about that man named Sano was strange but I wonder what else he had to tell me?' she thought. 'It was probably very important considering he came to me in my dreams.' Kagome told herself. 'Speaking of dreams, I wonder why I had that dream about Sesshoumaru.' She thought, a new blush staining her pale cheeks.'Not to mention we were…kissing.' She thought, turning ten times redder. 'But it was an amazing dream, I mean it must be amazing to be able to kiss him in real life!' she thought, making herself even more red if that was even possible.

'WAIT I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! BAD, BAD KAGOME!' she scolded herself. 'Sesshoumaru doesn't think of you that way!' 'But Kazuma did say he was attracted to you, even if she didn't mean to.' Her conscience popped up. She could almost see the sly grin on her face. 'Oh please, she probably just said that to make me feel better.' She tried to tell both herself and her conscience, but failed to even make herself believe her words.

'I don't think soooo, I think he likes you!' her conscience sang. 'I don't know, what if he doesn't?' she asked her conscience. 'Who cares? What if he does!' it sang out, knowing it was winning. 'Hmmmm, I don't know…she told her, thinking of the possibilities, she had to hand it to her, they were nice thoughts. 'So what if he does, I'm not gonna go and risk everything just to find out, if he likes me he'll make the first move.' Kagome thought smugly. 'Fine! That's great!' her conscience chirped victoriously. As Kagome slowly receded from her thoughts she heard her conscience singing 'Oh ya I won! I ya I won!' Kagome just sighed; she pitied the man who had to put up with that side of her.

Once Kagome was fully out of her thoughts she looked over at the children, finding them playing happily she turned back around only to find Kazuma walking towards her, calm as always. Kagome gave her a smile so bright it would rival the sun and got up to meet her.

"Hey Kazuma-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome-chan!"Kagome gave her another bright sunny smile when she noticed she called her 'Kagome-chan'.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshouamru-sama wishes to see you in his study." She said in her hushed voice.

"Oh…really, ok."She said, swallowing thickly. Kazuma only gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, it'll be fine." She said in a reassuring tone.

"Ok, thanks Kazuma-chan, I'll be back in a little while, but could you watch over the kids until I get back?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" Kazuma said. Kagome only gave her an unsure smile and headed off towards Sesshoumaru's office. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru could want?' she thought. Pushing aside her nervous thoughts she trudged to Sesshoumaru's office. After a few minutes Kagome reached her destination and knocked on the huge oak doors.

"Enter." Came Sesshoumaru's cool silky voice. She pushed open the large doors and gasped.

'This must also be the library.' She thought in awe. Her eyes sparkled happily as she scanned the room thinking 'I'll definitely have to come back here sometime.' Sesshoumaru watched her reaction and inwardly grinned.

'She is truly beautiful.' He thought (a/n I know he was just arguing about her not being beautiful and he didn't like her but I'm on my 13th page…it gets a little tiring…lol..) Kagome got done with her staring when someone cleared their throat. "Kagome, come, please sit down." Sesshoumaru said in his smooth baritone voice. Kagome took in a breath and sat down in front of the gorgeous yet very intimidating Taiyoukai.

"Ummm, you wished to see me?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Indeed, I have called upon you to inform you of an upcoming ball." He said. Kagome's lips formed an "o" but she said nothing. "The lords from all the lands will be coming to see if I have chosen…someone to stand by my side." He said. Kagome's eyes grew wide as part of her dream flashed before her eyes.

Flashback Dream sequence two

"My soul yearns to find someone that will make me content and complete, in other words my soul yearns for a life mate."

End of flashback and dream sequence

"But." Kagome started "You haven't found someone suitable for this 'position by your side' though you wish you had." Kagome said quizzically.

"You are indeed very smart Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"A-ariagato Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said with a blush, noticing a strange twinkle in the Taiyoukia's eye. "Well, ummm if t-that's all you need me for I t-think I'll be going." Kagome said, Getting jittery and very nervous. Kagome got up to leave but was stopped when she felt a gentle yet firm grip on her arm.

"I may have not found just anyone for this 'spot'." He started "But then again, you aren't just anyone now are you." Sesshoumaru said in his silky sensual voice, then dipped down and claimed her lips. To say Kagome was shocked would be a major understatement. Their kiss started out gentle and sweet but soon turned to one full of lust and passion.

Sesshoumaru swept his wet silky tongue across Kagome's smooth bottom lip, begging for entrance. The small gesture made Kagome shiver in delight and she let out a soft moan, opening her mouth to his curious tongue. Sesshoumaru dipped his tongue into her warm moist mouth. His tongue collided with hers in a battle for dominance that he easily won. His tongue swept over her velvety cheeks and smooth pearly teeth, burning everything into his oh so perfect memory. 'She tastes so sweet, like warm milk.' He thought. (I know the same line as the one from chapter 7…bare with me please…lol…) His moist tongue slid back into his mouth bringing her silky lower lip with it. Sesshoumaru ran one of his pearly fangs across her lip, earning him another moan from the angel in his arms. He gently sucked and kneaded her lip before letting it slowly slide out of his hot moist mouth. His last thought before the kiss ended was

'She's even sweeter than I thought she would be…I could get used to this.' Half-lidded eyes stared in awe at the man who could give such an amazing kiss.

'Wow, that was even better than my dream, he's amazing!' she thought. "Wow." Escaped her mouth in a very soft, almost inaudible whisper. Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction, quite glad he had decided to kiss her.

"Your an, an AMAZING kisser!" Kagome gushed sheepishly. Sesshoumaru only said

"I'm glad you let me kiss you."

'Whoa! De Ja Vu!' Kagome thought. 'This is just like my dream except we're not at a lake; he's even saying the same things!' Kagome told herself. Breaking free from her thoughts, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and almost fell flat on her ass.

"Kagome, go get the kids, dinner is ready." Sesshoumaru said as if they hadn't just kissed two seconds ago! Without waiting for an answer Sesshoumaru walked back to his desk, intent on doing at least a little work. Kagome's jaw dropped at his statement

'Oh…HOW DARE HE!' She fumed. She glared at him with all her might but it didn't seem to be fazing him. So fuming, she turned on her heel, walking out the door mumbling about "Cocky, ungrateful dogs!" Sesshoumaru just chuckled and said one simple word

"Women."

Next time Sango and Kagome have their talk about our gorgeous little Taiyoukai...and the ball is coming up!YAY! Kagome will see some friends, we can all guess who, but there is a strange man who as an aura just as evil as Naraku's but looks nothing like him? Find out next time on "Let me love you."


	8. Sano what do you mean?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inu-tachi but man am I working on getting Sesshoumaru...but boy is he hard to get..Rumiko is darn stubborn!

A pair of burning red depths watched the touching scene with malice. With a quick flick of his wrist the scene disappeared from the glossy surface of the mirror.

'So, Lord Sesshoumaru has an interest in the little miko.' He thought. 'It seems she returns the feelings.' He thought with a twinge of jealousy. 'That can be changed.' A small smirk formed on his handsome face. 'Lord Sesshoumaru is having a ball in two days…perfect.' He thought. "Kagura!" his smooth masculine voice shouted, snaking through the castle.

"Hai, Naraku." Came Kagura's hatred filled voice.

"I want you to keep close watch on Kagome, report back to me in two days." Naraku said. " Do you understand!" he barked.

"Hai, master Naraku." She spat as though his name was bitter on her tongue.

"Good, then go." With that Kagura left to do what she was assigned. Naraku's intense gaze landed on Kanna and her ghostly form, a silent order sent through his gaze. Kanna only nodded her small head and Kagome's form once again covered the shimmering surface of the mirror. 'Soon I will have you and the rest of the jewel, soon my little miko.'

Kagome was still fuming as she walked back to her room, a confused Sango following her closely.

'Man the nerve that guy has! If he wasn't a demon I would…oooo!' Kagome thought bitterly. As they reached Kagome's room Kagome stomped her foot at her memory of what happened earlier that day. At this Sango burst into a fit of giggles. Kagome spun on her feels, glaring at her laughing friend.

"NANI?" she barked through gritted teeth. Sango only stopped for a second to stare at her hotheaded friend then started to laugh harder. At this Kagome's temper skyrocketed. "What is sooo funny?" Kagome barked.

"You are Kagome-chan." Sango said through her laughter. At this Kagome's eyes softened as she realized how silly she was acting. With her glittering eyes downcast Kagome said

"Sorry Sango-chan, I was acting silly because of something that happened earlier today, I didn't mean to bring it out on you."

"That's ok Kagome-chan, I didn't take it seriously, but now I want to know what happened earlier even more." She said with a sly grin. Kagome's face burned red as she led Sango into her room.

"Wow kagome-chan, your room is so beautiful, and it's much bigger than my own! He must really like you!" she said, giggling.

"Oh please Sango, so what, he gave me a big room, that doesn't mean anything." Kagome said, more to herself than Sango.

"Uhuh, sure it doesn't Kagome-Chan… anyway I want to know what happened earlier!" she said with false seriousness.

"O-okay, ummmmm, come on and sit down and I'll tell you." Kagome said, swallowing thickly. Sango and Kagome walked over to Kagome's large bed and sat down, legs crossed, getting comfortable. "Ok, well, it all started while I was watching Rin and Shippou, Kazuma came to me and said that Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to see me." She started, taking a deep breath. "So I asked her to watch the kids and headed to Sesshoumaru's study." "There he told me about an upcoming ball and I thought that was all he wanted so I got up to leave but." Kagome took in a deep breath and started to get nervous but continued her story. "LordSesshoumarugrabbedmyarmandkissedmethenactedlikenothinghappen…that JERK!" Kagome said in one jumble, trying to make it as hard to understand as possible. After a moment Sango squealed happily and threw herself at Kagome, enveloping her in a friendly hug.

"Oh that's so cool Kagome-chan, congratulations!" she said, using one of Kagome's words. Turning a deep shade of red Kagome only mumbled a quiet "Yeah I guess." Looking at Sango's sparkling chocolate brown eyes Kagome couldn't help but giggle and add

" But man can he kiss good! He's such an amazing kisser!" Kagome exclaimed, wondering why she was so worried about telling Sango the event. Sango just looked at her friend before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Oh Kagome-chan, you're so funny! One minute you're telling me the guys a jerk the next minute your telling me how good a kisser he is." Sango got out of bed still giggling and said "Well ill leave you to dream of your little demon lover." Before Kagome could protest Sango was closing Kagome's big Mahogany door behind her.

'Wow, being a Taijiya really makes you fast!' Kagome thought in bewilderment.

As Sango was walking down the vast hallways she passed Sesshoumaru's regal form. She looked at his face and once again burst out laughing. Holding her stomach she said, "Yeah Kagome-chan, I bet he's a great kisser!" Eyeing Sango Sesshoumaru only thought

'She is a very strange woman.' And kept walking to his chambers. (Back with kagome)

'Well Sango can stay up as long as she wants, I have to head to bed.' Kagome thought. So changing into a silky red sleeping yakuta Kagome crawled into bed, letting her head hit her soft pillow. She soon fell into a much-needed sleep.

Dream sequence

As the thick white fog cleared Kagome saw the outline of someone. 'Who could that be?' Kagome thought in wonder. As Kagome got closer the tall figure with beautiful black and red wings turned around to face her. Relief flooded Kagome's deep azure eyes. "Oh Sano, what are you doing here?" she asked, curious. Smiling he said

"It is good to see you are ok Kagome, but sadly I am not a bearer of good news." He said, his deep smooth voice bouncing of the white walls of her mind. Kagome's eyes got wide, seeing his fading smile and hearing his words laced in a sad thread. 'What could possibly be the matter?' "What? Please tell me Sano-kun." Sano's beautiful eyes saddened even more, he could not tell her what was to happen.

"I can only say that hard times await you, very soon an event will change you, make you want to loose all hope, but you mustn't loose hope, you must stay strong for all those who love you." "Your spirit must not be broken during this turmoil, this event will decide if you are truly meant for the fate that awaits you, by your decision of course."

"Oh.. I see." Was all Kagome could say.

"I must stress this Kagome, you must not loose hope, and your spirit must not be broken, if it is the outcome would be terrible." Came his deep voice laced in worry.

"Ok, well I'll do all that I can do and try my hardest to stay strong for everyone that cares for me and loves me!" Kagome said with fire in her glittering azure pools. And if for only a moment Kagome saw pride and respect flash in Sano's deep depths.

"Good Kagome, now sadly I must go." Sano said with a bit of grief lacing his silky masculine voice. Turning, he fluffed his wings once then started to walk away silently.

"Good-bye Sano-ku- no Sano-sama." Stopping for only a second Sano flashed her a sad smile, then started to walk away, disappearing into the thick white nothingness of her mind. End of dream sequence

Sitting up in bed Kagome said, "Could that really be true…what danger could I be in?"  
"Maybe I should worry about it when I'm more awake." So once again Kagome let her head hit her soft feathery pillow and this time she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

hey everyone...this chapter was going to be longer but I didn't like how the other half was turning out so I cut it in half so I could work on the other half and make it better...so that should be up in a couple of days..kk... anyway thanks soooo much and til next time..JA!-sesshysgirl08-


	9. KAGOME!

Disclaimer: why must you make me say this agonizing line over and over again..i...don't...own...Inuyasha! breaks down and sobs this may get ugly so you might just want to start reading ;;; hehe

As Kagome was walking down the hallway that led to the gardens she thought about the ball only a few hours away. 'You'd think people would be a little more worried, I mean there's a ball in like four hours.' She thought, 'and plus I'm kinda nervous with this being my first ball and all.' Kagome thought. Pushing her thoughts aside Kagome walked out into the gardens. Sucking in air through her nose Kagome let out a soft sigh. Looking around her haven she saw the tree that Rin and Shippou had tickled her mercilessly at only a few days before. 'That would be a perfect spot to just sit and relax, maybe then I wont be so nervous.' Kagome thought. So making her way over to the tree Kagome also thought 'this is the tree I was sitting at the day Lord Sesshoumaru kissed me.' A small blush spread across her snowy checks at the thought. Reaching the tree Kagome sat down, getting comfortable in the shade it provided. A small gust of wind swept passed her making the soft pink sakura blossoms glide gracefully down from their perch in the trees. 'Wow, it's just so beautiful here…I could really live here.' She thought. 'Sesshoumaru isn't that bad either…I mean ya he's arrogant but that's just the way he is...I can't be mad at him for being who he is.' Kagome thought, her anger towards Sesshoumaru finally diminishing. As her thoughts flew from her head Kagome realized just how tired she was. So yawning loudly she thought ' a small nap wont hurt anybody, it will only be for a few minutes.' With that last thought in mind Kagome fell into a blissful sleep. (3 ½ hours later)

"I wonder where Kagome-sama is." Kazuma's soft voice said, floating through Kagome's empty room. Closing the door quietly behind her she thought 'the only place I haven't checked is the gardens.' At that thought Kazuma's ocean blue eyes sparked and danced with happiness. "Of course! The gardens are where Kagome loves to spend most of her time!" she said aloud as she rushed towards Kagome's harmonious haven. As Kazuma entered the gardens she saw Kagome's peacefully resting form. A small smile formed on her lips 'So she has been here the whole time.' She thought, letting a giggle pour from her lips. Walking over to her form she said in a hushed tone " I will have to wake her, the ball starts in a mere thirty minutes, she must get ready.' So closing the distance between them Kazuma bent down and lightly shook Kagome. Instantly Kagome's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, looking around.

"Huh, what..Oh Kazuma, Hi." Kagome said with a smile, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

'Hello Kagome-chan, I woke you to let you know that the ball Lord Sesshoumaru is hosting will be starting in thirty minutes and you still have to get ready." It took a moment for the new information to sink in but as Kagome looked at the darkening sky and noticed the chill of the air it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT? Thirty minutes...on man I have to get ready!" Kagome screeched. Before she bolted off to the hot springs Kazuma said

" Don't worry Kagome-chan, while you are bathing I will get everything ready for you."  
Looking up at one of her best friends Kagome said  
"Domo Ariagato Kazuma-chan, I don't know what I would do without you!" Giving Kazuma a quick hug Kagome rushed off to the hot springs. Giggling at her crazy friend Kazuma left to get Kagome's cloths ready. (With Kagome)

Quickly stripping herself of her cloths Kagome sank into the bubbling water of the springs. 'Man I wish I had time to enjoy this.' Kagome thought glumly. O, wetting her raven tresses she massaged her shampoo into her scalp. Quickly dunking under the water she rinsed the sweet smelling liquid from her now sparkling hair. Next she got her soap and started to rub the fragrant liquid into her skin. Soon finished with that she rinsed her ivory skin and got out to dry herself. Finally, after she dried herself she slipped into a silky white bathrobe and headed for her room. 'Wow that must be some sort of record for me..a five minute bath is normally impossible for me!' Kagome thought with a giggle. Opening the large mahogany doors that lead to her room Kagome rushed inside. There waiting for her was Kazuma and two other youkai she didn't know. 

"Ummm, hi, I'm Kagome and you are?" Smiling one of the youkai stepped forward and said

"Hello Kagome-sama, my name is Magodalia, and I am here to help you prepare for the ball." She said , bowing low. Magodalia had long flowing navy blue hair and golden eyes, she wore a peach kimono with a golden obi and golden slippers. She also had pale ivory skin and full red lips. The other youkai stepped forward, she had lightly tanned skin and short red hair with violet eyes. She wore a blood red kimono that had violet roses and a violet and gold laced obi.

"Hello Kagome-sama, my name is Sayo and I am also here to help you prepare for the ball." She said in a rich, sweet voice.

"Oh, ok then, nice to meet you Magodalia, Sayo." Kagome said, also bowing. Walking over to her bed Kagome gasped at the Kimono laying there. It was a deep ocean blue and made of the finest silk. At the bottom of the kimono there were light blue wave designs delicately embroidered into the shimmering silk. The sleeves had the same beautiful design and at the tips of each flowing sleeve there was a pool of rich gold. The obi was the same deep blue and had golden lace outlining each corner. 

"Come miss, let's get you into this dazzling kimono." Sayo's sweet voice sad enthusiastically. Before Kagome could protest her robe was ripped from her form and the first layers of the Kimono were set in place. The first layer was a sky blue, the second was and icy blue, and the third was almost as deep as the kimono itself. Then the dazzling ocean blue and gold kimono was set in place and the obi was soon tied. Next they slipped on her sparkling gold and deep blue slippers. Next they led her to her mahogany vanity and sat her down.

"You are going to look very beautiful my lady." Magodalia said sweetly. Smiling Sayo said "Demo, lady Kagome-sama already is, ne?"

"Yes your right Sayo." Came Magodalia's soft, sweet voice. Blushing a deep red Kagome said

"Domo Ariagato, that is very nice of you to say." Smiling they gave a small nod then set to work on her hair. They curled most of it then put it into a bun. They left out to stray strands of midnight hair, letting it frame her face. And lastly they took a dark blue hair pin that was designed to look like waves and combed it through her hair, stopping it right before the bun. Looking into the mirror Kagome gasped at the woman staring back at her. With her hair up and a deep ocean blue kimono that brought out her amazing azure depths she was some sight to behold. Her creamy ivory skin contrasted greatly with both her raven hair and deep blue kimono and her rose red lips looked sensual and kissable. And as her hair shimmered the wavy pin glittered and sparkled in her mound of raven tresses.

"Wow." Was all Kagome could muster. Giggles could be heard behind her as Kazuma stepped forward, saying

"Wow Kagome-chan, you look amazing!" Blushing Kagome said

"Thank you, I wouldn't look like this if it weren't for all of you." Smiling they said

"We are honored to help our mistress."

"Onegai, call me Kagome." Kagome said with a gentle smile. Magodalia and Sayo nodded approvingly then said in unison

"If that is what you wish, Kagome." Before Kagome could utter another word a knock was heard.

"Hai, who is it?" Kagome yelled.

"Sesshoumaru, we must leave for the ballroom, now." Came Sesshoumaru's silky voice.

"Oh, ok , coming!" Kagome shouted. Thanking Kazuma, Magodalia, and Sayo one last time she headed for the door. Opening the large door Kagome's eyes met Sesshoumaru's regal form. He was wearing white silk hakamas laced in a deep navy blue and a white hiori and where the red and white flower pattern usually lay was a dark blue and white flower pattern. He also wore a navy blue sash laced with gold and it had a large dog in the middle of the sash also made of the gold cloth. And lastly she noticed the dark navy blue crescent moon on the back of his hiori. Gasping, her eyes grew wide as she stared at his handsome face and well dressed form. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked when he noticed Kagome's staring.

"I am sure you wish to keep staring at This Sesshoumaru but we must leave." He said arrogantly. Blinking Kagome closed her mouth and turned a rosy red.

"Oh, ummm, I was just….lets just go." Kagome said, rushing off.

"You may run away from me if you wish but you will surly get lost, and I am quite positive that my servants wont wish to search for you." Sesshoumaru said, a confident tone to his voice. Eyes ablaze with anger and embarrassment Kagome stopped her fast pace and waited for the proud Taiyoukai. Once he reached her Kagome started walking, slower this time and looking straight ahead. As they walked Sesshoumaru said

"When they announce us we will walk down together, be sure to look straight ahead and keep your head help high." Looking over at him Kagome said

"Ok, I can do that." Then once again facing forward she mumbled "I think I have the facing forward part down pat." Sesshoumaru glanced at her, hearing her mumbled words and inwardly chuckled

"Indeed." He said coolly. Kagome looked at him once again; ready to yell when she looked into his eyes. She noticed the spark of laughter and just rolled her eyes and looked away thinking it best to be on good terms with Sesshoumaru, this being her first ball and Sesshoumaru being the host. The rest of the walk went by in a comfortable silence. As they reached the stairs Kagome saw a man with short black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a pair of all white hakamas and a white hiori with a blue crescent moon the back. Looking curiously up at Sesshoumaru she asked

"Who is he?"

"He will be announcing our arrival." With a silent "oh" she heard the man clear his throat.

"May I have your attention, may I have your attention please!" he shouted in a deep, throaty voice. As the room full of youkai quieted and all the youkai looked up at the man he started once again. "I am pleased to present to you the host of this ball and the lord of this territory, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama and his miko miss Higurashi, Kagome." As both their names were called Sesshoumaru and Kagome started to walk down the large marble stairs. Sesshoumaru's form was followed by the many hungry stares of demonesses while Kagome's form was followed by the lustful gazes of the Taiyoukai. As Kagome looked over the many youkai only one caught her interest. His aura was evil but he hid it well and he was deadly beautiful. He had long flowing sun kissed hair and deep blue pools of blue. He had on blue stripe on each cheek and a golden sun on his forehead. He was wearing a pair of deep blue hakamas laced in gold and a deep blue hiori also traced with the golden fabric. He had a small smirk on his light creamy face but his eyes were what scared her. His dark blue depths were shimmering and sparkling with lust and malice. But as their eyes connected the emotions were hidden by false respect and his gaze turned to Sesshoumaru.

Descending the last of the steps Kagome skimmed the crowd of youkai for Sango and Miroku. Spotting Sango Kagome took in her form. She was wearing a creamy peach kimono with light pink flowers and a light pink obi.

'Wow Sango looks really pretty!' Kagome thought. Looking around she thought 'Hmmm, I wonder where Miroku is?' Looking back at Sango she saw her eye twitching and followed the direction of her eyes. Sure enough there was Miroku in his usual garb flirting with a beautiful demoness. Walking over to her friends Kagome said with a giggle "Miroku, you will never change will you?" Letting go of the demoness's hands Miroku turned and stared in awe at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, you look absolutely stunning!" he said. "It is so good to see you!" he said, enveloping her in a hug. Kagome had a strange feeling in her gut as se returned the hug. Then, feeling a large, strong had on her bottom she let out a small "eeep!" and pulled away. A loud "SLAP!" resounded in the ballroom as Miroku clutched his lightly tanned cheek.

"It was worth the pain." He chirped dazedly. Rolling her eyes Kagome turned to look at a now giggling Sango.

"Your right Kagome-chan, he will never learn." Sango said through her laughter. 

"Ya, well that letch better try to start controlling himself." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Ya your right, but what can we do?" Sango said with an exasperated sigh, watching Miroku flirt with another poor demoness.

"Keep beatin' him until he understands he needs to keep his hands off my woman!" Came a deep, familiar masculine voice. Kagome's eyes got wide as she turned and said

"Kouga-kun?" Taking in kouga's form Kagome's eyes got wide. He was wearing black hakamas and a black hiori, and at the top right corner, just above his heart was the head of a wolf howling at the moon sewn in a shimmering silver thread. The wolf's head was raised to a full moon also made of the same silver thread. His hair was of course in a ponytail but his headband of brown fur was removed, showing the marking on his forehead, it was the paw print of a wolf.

"Hey Kagome, How ya doin'?" Kouga said in his deep voice. Shaking her head Kagome said

"Oh, uhh, just fine Kouga-kun, thanks, and how have you been holding up?" Smiling Kouga said

"I've been just fine thanks, but I'm a whole lot better now that I got to see my woman." Blushing lightly Kagome said  
"Jee Kouga, how sweet." Giving her a wolfish grin Kouga said

"Oh, by the way, what are you doin' here at Lord Sesshoumaru's anyway?" Her smile fading Kagome said

"Well to make a long story short Inuyasha chose Kikyou and I kinda got upset and I left the group to prove I was strong and Sesshoumaru wound up taking me in, so here I am." Kouga gave a deep throaty growl and spat

"Goddamn that Inutrasha! How dare he do that to you!" Smiling softly Kagome gave Kouga's arm a small pat and said

"Really Kouga it's ok, I'm over it now." Eyeing Kagome worriedly he only let out a long sigh and said

"Ok, but you know mutt-face aint getting' away with this, he's gonna have to face me!" Giving him a big sunny smile she said

"Ok, if that makes you feel better than that's fine." Smirking Kouga agreed and left to go get Kagome something to drink.

""Excuse me lady Kagome-sama but I couldn't help myself, I had to speak with you, if for only a moment." Came a deep yet gentle masculine voice from behind her. Spinning quickly on her heels Kagome gasped at the man behind her. 

'It's that blonde youkai from before.' She thought. Giving him a warm smile Kagome said

"Ok, what would you like to talk about?" the youkai gave her a smile and said

"Anything you wish to."

"Ok then, may I ask what your name is." Kagome said uneasily. This man's aura was bothering her, she had felt this evil before. Nodding his head he said

"My name is Yoshita, Kazuto." After he told her his name Kagome noticed the two cups of tea in his hands. Kazuto followed Kagome's gaze to the cups of tea in his hands and smirked.

"I thought you might be thirsty so I brought you a drink." He said in false kindness. Blushing Kagome glanced back up at his face and said

"Ariagato, that's sweet of you." Nodding his head once again Kazuto handed Kagome a cup of the steaming tea. Thanking him once again Kagome blew on the tea then took a large sip of the steaming liquid. As she did so Kagome noticed Kazuto's eyes were watching her intently and were shinning with what looked like..anticipation. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in thought 'What could he be anticipating?' Shaking it off she took the last sip of her tea. That's when it hit her, the aura, his aura was that of Naraku's. Kagome's eyes grew wide at her realization and she realized one more thing, her tea had been drugged with some sort of herb or poison.

"N-Naraku!" was the last word that escaped her lips before she fell into the waiting arms of 'Kazuto'. Smirking "Kazuto's" eyes flashed over to the wolf prince in time to see him drop two glasses of what was most likely also tea. Kouga's eyes grew wide as he shouted

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!" His loud urgent yell caught the attention of everyone at the ball and they all watched as Kazuto began to hover over the crowd, holding his precious package carefully. When he was far out of their reach he began to chuckle maliciously. He noticed the fiery golden eyes of the Taiyoukai of the west were resting intently on his hovering form. Kazuto's Hair grew even longer and grew wavy and turned to an inky black, and his eyes turned to crimson pools of ridicule. His outfit changed to that of a dark midnight black and a smirk formed on his rosy lips.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ariagato Lord Sesshoumaru-sama for inviting me to such a lovely ball, but I have gotten what I desire and I regret to say this but I must bid you farewell." He said, a cocky air surrounding his being. He heard a deep throaty growl come from the Taiyoukai as he spat

"Naraku you worthless hanyou, how dare you touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru." His voice laced in hatred.

'Why lord Sesshoumaru it hurts that you think me worthless." Naraku said, sarcasm dripping from his sensual voice. His answer was a glare that could freeze hell over. "Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru but time is not on my side, so I must leave you." Naraku said cockily, holding Kagome's form closer to his well toned chest before miasma engulfed them both. The room filled with the sickening and thick poison making everyone sputters and cough. As the purple haze cleared Naraku, along with Kagome had disappeared. The silent room was filled with a loud growl as Kouga bellowed

"NARAKU!" his deep voice bouncing off the walls. Clenching his fists Sesshoumaru thought 'I will find you and you will pay for what you have done.' Then everything was silent.

there ya go everyone! hope you liked it..and once again thank you to all my reviewers and readers! oo and this is just a warning: for anyone who does not like rape do not read the next chapter..k..i don't want flames from anyone because of that kind of content. k thanks again and until next time JA!- sesshysgirl08-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Im sooo sorry for this huge wait but me being sick and all I just couldn't find the time to write! Haha! But…anyway..heres my long awaited chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! WARNING: this chapter does contain rape..If you do not like these type of things please do not read this chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.. I never have..I never will…man you guys must love rubbing salt in the wounds! Geeze!

A soft groan passed Kagome's lush lips and she slowly, and painfully, opened her ocean eyes. Blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes Kagome looked around, expecting to see the normal surroundings of her room. When a dimly lit and sparsely decorated room met her eyes she felt the first stirrings of worry. Confusion marred her porcelain face and she moved forward to try and sit up. When cold steel bit harshly into the milky skin of her wrists panic started to make itself known.

Where am I!' kagome thought, frightened. Tears started to gather in her azure depths and the panic coiled in her stomach got even worse. Kagome threw her head around wildly looking for any way to get out of the room. A small amount of relief nestled into her stomach when she spotted a shoji door a few feet away and she thought now all I have to do is get out of these chains.'

Kagome let her swirling eyes slide closed and she concentrated on the power sleeping in her pure soul. Grasping the energy she pushed it into her arms and down to her fingertips and grasped the cold steel clasped around her small wrists. Kagome cried out as a large harsh shock coursed through her upon the contact of her power and the steel. The intense feeling was like being electrocuted and then switched to the hot intensity of being burned. Kagome's eyes shot open, the azure pools swimming with pain when the sensation continued. Finally she pulled away from the chains and the sensations stopped. A ragged breath hissed through her teeth as a single tear slid down her snowy cheek. She took in a deep shaky breath then tried to break the chains clasped to her legs. When the same intense pain filled her slender being kagome cried out and instantly pulled her powers back. Her eyes began to dance with sorrow as a thought hit her.

I cant get out of here..I'll never see my friends again…I'll never see my family again..I'll never see Sesshoumaru again.' More tears gathered in her blue depths at the solemn thoughts. As liquid sorrow poured from her eyes the shoji door she planned to escape through slid open silently. Deep crimson eyes watched the raven-haired beauty in front of him in silent awe. She was startlingly beautiful when she cried. Onyx hair cascaded down her small back and crystal tears glistened as they slid down those snowy cheeks. Eyes he knew were the most breathtaking blue were tightly clenched together in her pain. Sounds of heartbreak passed full, inviting bubblegum lips. Her sorrow and pain called and caressed his sadistic nature and he found he couldn't get enough of those sad mewls.

Well they wont be sad for long.' He thought, a lusty smirk forming on this handsome face. He took in a deep breath then silently started to walk towards the futon and the beauty that lay on it. Instantly kagome's eyes shot open and he frowned when they hardened. He rather liked seeing her so sad and vulnerable.

"Naraku!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "What do you want from me and why am I here!" she barked.

"My, my, my kagome I don't honestly think that your in any type of position to start demanding answers so rudely." Naraku said smoothly.

"You'd better tell me Naraku or..or I'll purify you straight to hell!" Naraku only chuckled and said

"You have quite the temper, but you know as well as I that you couldn't purify me even if you desperately wanted to."

"Those chains will stop any of those powers of yours from leaving your body." He said silkily as his crimson eyes slid down her curvaceous form. "I wish to let you know that I am quite sorry for such a large inconvenience." Naraku purred mockingly. Kagome only scowled and spat

" You do know that Sesshoumaru will be coming for me, he'll kill you!" Naraku's eyes narrowed at the taiyoukia's name and he barked

"Do not mention his name while in my presence, am I understood?" Kagome smirked and replied mockingly

"Ooh, please forgive me Naraku-sama, I will never do it again!" His red eyes narrowed further and he spat

"Do not mock me girl, you will regret it." Kagome just rolled her eyes. With that being said and seeing his response Naraku began to move closer to the futon.

"Don't you dare come any closer Naraku!"

"Ohh, and why shouldn't I?" Naraku said questioningly. Stuttering, kagome knew she wouldn't be able to do anything if Naraku came closer. I really should learn to watch my mouth, it always get me into even worse trouble than I would've had to deal with in the beginning!' kagome thought to herself bitterly.

Naraku smirked and said smoothly "hmmmm, since I've yet to get a reasonable answer from you I think I will come just a bit closer." Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear and she started to struggle against her cruel chains. Soon enough Naraku was right beside the futon and staring down at kagome with a lusty grin. Kagome struggled vigorously against her chains at Naraku's close proximity.

"Struggling against your chains will get you nowhere, the strongest of youkai could not brake free of them so you most certainly cannot." Came Naraku's sultry voice. When those words hit her ears kagome only fought harder and bit out a

"We'll see about that!" Naraku's eyes darkened with malice and lust.

"Such a fiery spirit, I can not wait to break it." Kagome's blood ran cold at his words and she shakily asked

"W-what do you plan on doing to me Naraku?" A large grin spread across Naraku's handsome face and he said smoothly

"I only plan to..hmmm..have a bit of fun with you my little miko." At his words Kagome's eyes grew even wider, if that's possible, and her struggling was continued with vigor. Naraku only chuckled and said

"Since you are going to entertain' me I brought you a present of sorts." Kagome's panic stricken mind whirled with the possibilities and her eyes began to swim with fear. Smelling her distress and fear made his blood red eyes slide closed and he took in a large breath of her taunting scent. Her scent alone was already intoxicating, but, laced in fear and distress, Ohh it was just delicious. Taking one last deep breath he let his eyes slide slowly open and he reached into his hiori. Kagome watched fearfully as his pale fisted hand retreated from the dark cloth. Opening his creamy hand he allowed Kagome to look at her gift'. Long, sleek golden dragon earrings glimmered in the dim light of the room, mouths open in a earthshaking roar, their emerald eyes glaring maliciously at Kagome.

"They are lovely, ne, let me have the honor of putting them on a beauty such as yourself." Naraku cooed.

"Don't you dare touch me Naraku!" Naraku ignored her orders' and grabbed her thrashing face harshly to keep it still. Kagome put all her strength into moving her head but Naraku was just too strong. Naraku slipped the earrings into Kagome's already pierced ears and mumbled something Kagome didn't quite catch. The emerald eyes of the dragons flashed crimson for the briefest of seconds before returning to their natural green. Naraku gently caressed Kagome's soft cheek and marveled at its velvet-like texture.

"What have…you…done..to…" Kagome never got to finish her sentence as she fell into an unnatural sleep. Naraku chuckled darkly and thought

Once I awaken her she will see her precious taiyoukai, there is nothing better than breaking her trust in him.' A deep chuckle passed his lips at his cruel thoughts. He unlocked the chains around her arms and legs, letting his hands glide across the flesh of her legs before moving back up to sit next to her on the futon. His dark eyes danced with laughter as he thought

Well, I will most defiantly enjoy my time as Sesshoumaru.' Kagome felt herself being shaken from the darkness of sleep. Groaning she opened her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her fists. As all the events came crashing back to her Kagome woke up completely and looked up only to see a concerned Sesshoumaru sitting next to her. Kagome's brow creased in confusion as she thought

That couldn't have been a dream, could it?' she lightly pulled up her arms and felt no chains and did the same with her legs. Also feeling no chains she let a sigh pass her lips. Maybe it really was just a dream. Sesshoumaru's head shot over in her direction at the sound of her sigh.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked smoothly. Am I well? What happened?'

"I'm feeling fine…ano..what happened?"

"You passed out during the ball and I brought you to your room. You have been asleep for three and a half hours." A loud gasp passed her lips and she stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes

"Really, I've been asleep that long!" Sesshoumaru only nodded his head, some of his silken silver hair gracefully landing on his built chest. Before Kagome could stop herself her small hand leapt from the futon and gently tucked the stray hairs behind his pointy ear. She watched as Sesshoumaru's golden orbs slid closed and gasped as his much larger hand gently clasped her own. He guided her warm hand to his creamy cheek and leaned into her comforting touch. Blushing wildly Kagome sat up in bed, fumbling for something to say.

"Hehe..Ummm..Thank you for watching over me Sesshoumaru." She said, swallowing thickly. Slowly opening his eyes his golden depths slid over to meet with blue. (a/n : remember this isn't Sesshoumaru it's Naraku so if he's just a tad out of character that's why..don't kill me please -;;)

"It was my pleasure." He said with an abnormally warm tone coloring his smooth voice. Kagome's cheeks lit up even more brightly and she gasped when his large hand made its way to her cheek. Day clashed with night and Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru gently placed his pale lips against her own. Shyly she returned the kiss. Smirking against her lips Sesshoumaru' trailed his moist tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome let her eyes slide closed and she opened her warm mouth to him. Kagome shivered as Sesshoumaru's cool, moist tongue caressed her own. Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt strong hands roaming her lush body.

I'm not ready for this, I have to tell him to stop.' Kagome thought. As Sesshoumaru pulled away from her swollen mouth Kagome took in a deep breath. She had to tell him no. But, when his pale lips began to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck the words we temporarily lost. Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down her neck and lightly nipped and sucked her strong pulse before moving to suckle on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Kagome let out a soft moan at his ministrations.

Gods, this feels so good.' Sesshoumaru trailed a hand slowly up her stomach to cup one of her full breasts and heard her gasp at the forward move. With wide eyes Kagome said

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but im not ready for this, I don't want this yet." Narrowing his eyes Sesshoumaru looked into her blue eyes and spat  
START OF RAPE SCENE

"What makes you think I care about what it is that you want?" Kagome gasped at his words and started to move away from him, the red silken sheets of the bed crumpling from the movement. Wide eyes stared in horror at her trusted friend and she shakily asked

"W-why are you doing this, I thought we were friends!" A hollow, bitter laugh escaped his lips at her words and he barked

"Friends, what gave you such a foolish and ridiculous idea?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and a large, strangling lump formed in her throat, but she forced out her next question.

"What do you want from me?" she watched as his golden eyes darkened with lust and she shivered when he answered her, his voice much deeper than usual.

"I want what any male wants from a female, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and she became paralyzed, not noticing when a non-stripped hand slithered around her waist and pulled her towards him. A broken sob left her lips as she cried

"Why! Why would you do this?" Narrowing his eyes into slits he didn't even bother with the question and slashed his lips upon her own. Another cry escaped her throat , muffled by the demanding lips slashed across her own. Sesshoumaru's tongue pushed roughly through Kagome's lips as he harshly explored her moist mouth. Kagome brought her hands up to his chest and pushed with all her strength but it was no use. He was immensely strong. Tears trickled down her creamy cheeks as Sesshoumaru's claws ripped through her kimono and left red welts in their wake. She pounded helplessly against his hard chest but to no avail, he couldn't and wouldn't be moved. Pulling away from Kagome's now bruising lips Sesshoumaru lowered himself to one of her breasts, taking a soft nipple into his mouth and harshly biting into it with a sharp fang.

Kagome cried out at the sudden jolt of pain rushing through her. Grinning up at her menacingly he slowly lapped up her blood, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. Opening his eyes again he took the same breast into his mouth and roughly dragged his fangs across the smooth, pale skin, leaving dark red welts in his wake. Kagome tightly shut her eyes as the pain of his actions raked through her body. Glancing up at her pain-stricken face his grin grew wider. Before he let the abused nipple slide from his mouth he bit into it once again. Letting the crimson liquid trickled down her from her right breast he moved on to her left breast, doing the same cruel actions and savoring her cries of pain. Letting her bruised and bloody left nipple slip from his mouth Sesshoumaru pulled back only to harshly push kagome's upper body down to rest on the futon.

He chuckled darkly at the cries of pain and whispered "why's" that escaped from her bruised mouth.

"Because you mean nothing to me, you are only here for my needs and entertainment." Sesshoumaru barked cruelly. Those words made the tears that kagome was shedding pour even faster from underneath her tightly closed eyes. Focusing his attention on her flat stomach Sesshoumaru let his claws glide roughly down her sides, leaving tiny rivulets of blood on her soft, pale skin. Stopping at the cloth that hid her dark curls from him Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and quickly sliced through the measly cloth. Making his way down to her curls at an achingly slow pace Sesshoumaru allowed his tongue to dart out and lap at one of the many trails of blood on her stomach and sides. Reaching his goal Sesshoumaru took in her scent. It was absolutely delicious. Not wishing to wait any longer Sesshoumaru roughly plunged his tongue onto her hot core. Kagome cried out in shock and pain at the sudden intrusion.

"P-please stop Sesshoumaru, please!" Kagome begged. Sesshoumaru looked up at her with lust filled eyes and said

"Now why would I do something so foolish?" Violent sobs tore through her body at his answer and she flinched when the feeling of his tongue entering her coursed through her being. He relished the sound of her sobs and the feeling of her flinching and her tears only made this that much sweeter. Hungrily lapping her essence Sesshoumaru decided he had waited long enough; he wanted to be buried deep inside her. Pulling back from her sweet core he placed himself at her entrance. Kagome's eyes shot open and she wailed

"No, no, NO! Please stop Sesshoumaru, please!" her pleas fell on deaf ears as Sesshoumaru swiftly and harshly entered her, ripping her maiden barrier, ridding her of her innocence. Kagome's loud scream of pain bounced off the walls of the room making Sesshoumaru grin, he loved every one of her wails. Not waiting for her to adjust to his large size Sesshoumaru pulled out of her almost completely and then swiftly entered her again. He growled in pleasure at the feeling of her walls gripping him tightly. Pleas to stop left Kagome's mouth but they didn't even seem to reach the cruel youkai's ears. Sesshoumaru swiftly pulled out again and harshly pounded back into her, quickening his pace. Over and over again he entered her ruthlessly each time picking up speed and force. A low growl of pleasure rumbled in his chest and he quickly entered her again as he lowered his head to harshly bite an already bruised nipple. Suckling the blood from her wound Sesshoumaru once again picked up the force and speed of his thrusts. Kagome cried out in pain, her body felt like it was being ripped in two.

Oh gods, help me!' Kagome thought as more tears streamed down her already tear streaked face. Letting go of her nipple Sesshoumaru felt the nearing of his climax and swiftly lifted both of kagome's legs to make it that much sweeter. With one final harsh thrust Sesshoumaru embedded his seed inside Kagome and collapsed on the sobbing girl. For minutes he just laid there on top of her and Kagome wished with every fiber of her being that he would just remove himself from her and leave. After that very thought Sesshoumaru pulled out of Kagome and gracefully got off of the futon. He quickly dressed and looked down at Kagome in disgust.  
END OF RAPE SCENE

"I will send a servant to show you to the hot springs shortly." And with that he left Kagome to lye on her futon in pain. After a few moments of crying Kagome began to drift off to sleep. But, right before she entered the realm of dreams the sultry voice of a woman met her ears.

Do not worry Kagome, for through your pain I was finally released, I am the part of your soul that you have always been missing. I am you. But now you must make the choice that will change your life forever.'

Well, there you go! I'm soooooooo sorry about finally updating with such a cruel and heartbreaking chapter..but what happened, as you can see, was very important for Kagome. Though, of course it wasn't pleasant. Anyway..i just want to remind everyone that THAT WAS NARAKU not Sesshoumaru. kk. anyway..thanks for reading and then next chappie will be out very soon! Ja for now!-sesshysgirl08-


End file.
